Project Overwatch: Awakening
by Celsius Fate
Summary: He was the first and the very last of that ill-fated project to turn human beings into ruthless killing machines, yet Angela couldn't bring herself to follow through with her orders. When a dark secret is discovered regarding the Overwatch project, Angela must work together with the very cyborg she saved... (Gency)


**Summary: He was the first and the very last of that ill-fated project to turn human beings into ruthless killing machines, yet Angela couldn't bring herself to follow through with her orders. Instead she secretly installed a hidden program that gave Genji back his free will. When a dark secret is discovered regarding the Overwatch project, Angela must work together with the very cyborg she helped create to shut down the organization once and for all...**

**Rating: T (may change to M later) **

**Pairing: Gency (Genji x Mercy)**

**Setting: AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Overwatch aside from my own plot**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Project Overwatch: Awakening**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter I**

Angela Ziegler was a woman of many things.

She was smart, confident, thoughtful and kind.

The one thing she'd never do was betray the oath she took when she became a doctor five years ago, to never betray her patient's life nor breach their confidentiality.

That was until Talon kidnapped and forced her to perform an operation that completely went against everything she stood for.

One minute she was out shopping for groceries for the upcoming week, the next she found herself forced into a van with a bag over her head; only to find out an hour later she had been taken to a remote warehouse in the middle of nowhere and a menacing man wearing a mask stood in front of her. He knew who she was and had her brought to the warehouse to perform a _special _surgery on the person lying on the table. She tried running from the area but was quickly captured and brought back to the masked man with her hands held behind her back by the lackey who caught her.

"What kind of surgery!? This isn't a hospital! The risk of infection is highly-"

"Everything has been sterilized and you'll find all the instruments required to perform this operation waiting for you," the masked man cut her off.

"Why me of all people! You can't just go around kidnapping others as you please!"

The man laughed coldly.

"You are the world's leading expert on cybernetics and nanotechnology, you are the _only _person capable of performing this surgery."

Sensing the man was no longer in the mood to humor her further, Angela stepped back when a gun was pointed at her face.

"Now I'm not going to repeat myself. You _will _perform the surgery or you will forfeit your life. Your choice, Dr. Ziegler."

She had no choice.

* * *

-Fifteen hours later-

Completely drained of energy and exhausted beyond belief, Angela fell back on her haunches after finishing the surgery on the man lying atop the table. _Whoever _this person was, Angela was beyond shocked to see him still clinging to life. The multiple lacerations and injuries on his body were...too cruel and evil. Every cut was meticulously thought of and placed on certain parts of his body. Hell, he was _lucky _to even be alive in the state he was in.

The tools provided by the mysterious man indicated he wanted her to turn her patient into a cyborg or something, given the fancy suit lying next to the surgical tools and the conveniently placed computer beside it with a program opened.

Now, fifteen hours later, Angela had done it.

She turned the man into a cyborg.

The sleek metal suit encased his entire body and was periodically pumping medication and painkillers into his body, while his face was obscured by a mask with vertical steel plates meeting at the center, and a glowing horizontal line which served as his new set of eyes. All she needed to do now was upload some programs into the suit and the man will live.

Before she could do so, the masked man returned and stopped her from typing on the computer.

"We'll handle the programming. You have done a good job Dr. Ziegler, and as promised, you are free to leave without being harmed."

Angela narrowed her eyes at this.

"I need to do some final checks to make sure everything is running smoothly."

"There will-"

"I am a doctor and it is _my _responsibility to ensure my patients are on the road to recovery," she insisted, drawing herself up to full height to glare at the man.

"Very well," the man relented.

He retreated from the room and Angela quickly went over to the computer to type something. If she couldn't outright program the nanobots inside his body without arousing suspicions, then she'll just have to do it secretly. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she installed a program into the nanobots that essentially gave the man free will over his actions and allowed him to make his own judgments, which meant whatever the masked man had planned for him, this person will be able to resist the programming.

Quickly wrapping up the programming in case the man returned, Angela made sure everything was in order before leaving the room.

* * *

The warehouse was full of security as Angela was led back towards the main entrance by two armed guards. Whatever was going on here was definitely not ordinary, and based on that one guarded room at the end of the hall, something big had to be hidden in there.

"We've been ordered to keep you here in the facility for a few days until we are sure the subject is fully functional and stable," one of the guards said as he shoved her into a makeshift bedroom.

"Hey-"

The door slammed in her face.

"I have to get in that room..." Angela murmured as she began pacing the area.

There was a bed in a corner of the room, a small table opposite it, and an adjacent area which served as the bathroom with a shower built in as well. Clearly they were planning on keeping her in here with no intentions of letting her out.

A knock at the door brought her attention back as Angela heard the knob jiggle briefly. The door opened and a young girl wearing a lab coat walked in with a tray of food in hand. This she placed on the table before heading back towards the exit but Angela snatched the lamp off the wall and smacked the girl over the head with it.

The girl immediately crumpled to the floor and Angela yanked off the lab coat, then dragged the poor girl into the bathroom and locked it from the outside, placing a door beneath the knob to prevent her from getting out. Pulling on the coat over her clothing, Angela tied her hair up and searched the pockets for something to cover her face with. Her hand came up hooked around a face mask, the kind sick people wore to prevent the spread of germs. This one was still wrapped in its package which meant it was sterile, and the doctor quickly hooked the ends around her ears.

Swiping the ID card on the scanner next to the door, Angela stepped out and calmly made her way through the sea of people rushing about outside. None of them so much as batted an eye towards her, and some even greeted her before going back to what they were doing. Continuing to make her way towards the room at the end of the hall, Angela silently prayed for her disguise to continue fooling everyone.

The two guards at the door nodded at her after seeing the ID card clipped to the front of her stolen lab coat.

Her hand shook briefly as she swiped it across the scanner, the light turning green to grant her access inside.

* * *

A computer was the only thing inside the room when Angela walked in.

"Talon?..." she whispered, her fingers reaching for the mouse.

A list of faces and names popped up on the screen and Angela found the girl's face from earlier.

"Emily Watson...lead scientist on Project: Overwatch?"

She clicked on Project Overwatch and another screen popped up.

Her eyes rapidly scanned the text and a small gasp escaped her lips when she was done.

She _had _to get the man out of here or the world was going to be in danger...

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_See you all next time!_

_Celsius Fate~_


End file.
